<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by WolfIsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779771">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsa/pseuds/WolfIsa'>WolfIsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss (With a Side of Hot Loving) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Body Worship, Domestic Bliss, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory Mention, Praise Kink, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsa/pseuds/WolfIsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Farhan works too much for someone who has retired.  Aerik makes sure to fix that problem.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss (With a Side of Hot Loving) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 2 of my AU, merging the story from my own work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810259">Clan</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy">Thanatopsiturvy</a>'s Aerik Havardr from their stories <a href="The%20Shadow%20Over%20Solstheim">The Shadow Over Solstheim</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331856">Invictus</a> (go read, they're so good) and a mixed version of Teldryn Sero from both universes. </p>
<p>A huge, huge thank you to FourCatProductions and Thanatopsiturvy for beta reading and giving so much needed input on this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Farhan, Aerik learned, was a stubborn Dunmer.  No matter how much he and Teldryn insisted Farhan rest while his hands (and wrists) healed, Farhan found every possible way he could to not sit idle.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every morning Farhan would get up at the ass-crack of dawn to clean and make breakfast for the three of them.  Then after eating by himself, he would go out back and start carving at a piece of the unfinished furniture for the house.  Teldryn had even tried hiding his tools at one point, but Farhan had just found them again and started putting them somewhere that the husbands couldn’t find.  Even when they thought they’d exhausted Farhan after a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> night, the mer would be up at the same time the following morning, following the same routine.  He was like a Dwemer automaton. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, one morning, as Farhan stretched before getting up, Aerik reached over and yanked him back down, pinning him down by the waist.  Farhan yelped in surprise, covering his mouth for a moment before looking over at the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing awake?” he asked in a hushed whisper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Keeping you from doing shit,” Aerik replied, his voice low as well.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan sighed, shifting a little to look over at him.  “It’s not that much…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t spent a single day relaxing since we got here.  You can take a day off, you know? Hell, take a week off. You’re retired now,” he pointed out, propping himself up on his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t just leave things sitting for that long.” Farhan traced his fingers along Aerik’s arm.  “I need to finish the house.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a break.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan groaned. “Spending time with you two doesn’t count?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik chuckled and quirked a brow, smirking. “Do you really consider a lot of that a break?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heat crept up onto Farhan’s face and he glanced away, mumbling, “No, not really…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then Aerik’s stomach decided to growl, his body having gotten used to at least the breakfast portion of Farhan’s schedule.  Farhan heard it and held back his own chuckle.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you at least let me cook?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik leaned over, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Alright, yeah.  For today ‘cause I don’t want to get up yet…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan huffed a light snicker through his nose, patting the man’s arm before getting up and heading to wash up so he could make breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik watched him until he was out of sight before flopping onto his back with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s always been like that, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik jolted over to his other side and slapped Teldryn on the arm.  “If you were awake you could’ve helped me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed to have it covered,” Teldryn told him with a small grin, glancing at him with one open eye.  “That’s the fastest I’ve ever seen Farhan agree to not working.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He really doesn’t know how to relax, does he?” Aerik asked, settling back down and laying on his stomach, bunching a pillow beneath his chin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teldryn shrugged. “Not in all the time I’ve known him.  It surprised me when he said he’d retired. I honestly thought he’d keep working until old age got him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well, I don’t think he got the memo on what retiring means.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Teldryn grunted and moved to stretch before he sat up and smiled at his husband.  “I guess you’ll just have to teach him then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik grinned, humming. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few days later Aerik and Farhan were on their way.  Aerik had been able to convince Farhan to go on this little trip only after Teldryn volunteered to work on everything while they were gone.  Though even that was barely enough, as Teldryn had to practically push Farhan out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair made their way back to Whiterun to stop by the stables and pick up Aerik’s horse.  After he got the bags attached to the staddle, he hopped on and held a hand down for Farhan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, you want me to ride too?” Farhan questioned, surprised and looking a little nervous.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just for a little.  Skywise can’t handle two for that long,” Aerik explained, waving his hand a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan held up his hands, stepping away.  “I’m alright, I can walk.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on...it’ll save us some energy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I really don’t think-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Have you not ridden a horse before?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan let out an overly fake laugh and shot his glance off to the distance.  “Of course I have…” he lied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik cleared his throat expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“....Not.  Okay, okay, no I haven’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect time to start then since you’ve got me with you.  I won’t let you fall off,” Aerik assured him, holding his hand out further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan took his hand after a moment of hesitation.  He wasn’t given the chance to pull away again as Aerik grabbed hold and pulled.  Farhan awkwardly climbed up behind Aerik, very obviously trying to keep the fact he was trembling a secret and failing as Skywise began to prance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.  I got you, sexy.  Here,” Aerik reached back behind him and grabbed one of Farhan’s wrists, bringing his arm around his waist.  “Hold on to me. Squeeze as hard as you want.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan wrapped his other arm around Aerik as well, burying his head into the man’s back and tightening his hold as the horse moved again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they got out on the road, Farhan damn near screamed and squeezed harshly as their speed picked up quickly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn you, Aerik!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik spent the first night of their trip soaking Farhan’s thighs in melted snow as an apology for his little stunt, which earned some partial forgiveness.  At least Aerik considered it to be. However, for the rest of the way, Farhan absolutely refused to ride again, but Aerik expected that.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still haven’t told me where we’re going?” Farhan mentioned on the third day, still regretting not having found out before they left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not much for surprises.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.  I promise you’ll love it,” Aerik assured.  “I wouldn’t drag you out for this if it wasn’t worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan sighed. “I’ll believe it when we get there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still mad about riding, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little bit,” Farhan admitted, though he wasn’t as much as he usually would be.  He found it incredibly difficult to stay angry with Aerik for too long.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik walked closer to him, bumping into his shoulder gently.  “I said I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sorry for that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan flushed a bit, walking faster. “You did…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re still upset?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to have to make it up to me more,” Farhan told him, a suggestive tone to his voice, despite the haste with which he said it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik chuckled. “I can do that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally arrived at their destination, Farhan was pleasantly surprised.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hot springs?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep.  Couldn’t think of a better place for you to take a break.” Aerik grinned as he started to unload everything.  When Farhan came over to help, he stopped him. “I’ve got this. Your break starts now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Farhan began to protest, but was cut off by Aerik tutting at him and waving him away.  He sighed deeply and sulked away with a pout.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan found a small outcropping that sat above the surface of the water nearby, took his boots off, and sat on it, dangling his feet over the edge.  Every so often he’d look behind him, itching to help, but if Aerik caught him looking he’d just shake his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did eventually give up and went to attempt to relax, like Aerik wanted.  It was oddly warm for Skyrim, though he knew that was due to the springs, but rather wonderful.  Farhan laid back, pillowing his head on his arms and took a deep breath, eyes following a cloud floating by.  He huffed through his nose, realizing he still hadn’t gotten used to how clear the sky was here. Even with the dragons and other various threats, it seemed so peaceful by comparison to Morrowind, and especially Solstheim.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of food hit his nose. He sat up groggily.  It was already early evening, and Aerik had not only finished setting up camp, but also had a fire going and was cooking their dinner.  He groaned and rubbed his eye before getting up to head over, yawning.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enjoy your nap?” Aerik asked, stirring their food as Farhan sat down across from him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t even realize I fell asleep…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik chuckled, tapping the spoon on the side of the pot before sitting down as well.  “See? You’re already starting to relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan scrunched his nose. “Only because you’re making me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I haven’t even gotten to what I had planned yet.  That was all you,” Aerik defended teasingly. “I knew you had it in you to stop working for a little while though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet I’m already thinking about everything I need to do when we get back.  I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because you’re addicted to being productive.  There’s no rush. Tel is taking care of stuff while we’re gone, and when we get back you can start on what’s left.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve taken him here,” Farhan pointed out. “Why bother dragging me out instead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik got back up to check on the food, stirring it again before scooping out a spoonful.  He held his hand under it and blew on it before coming around, motioning for Farhan to open his mouth.  When the mer did so, he put the spoon in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you’re the one that needs a vacation,” he explained while Farhan chewed, humming at the flavour and noting the vegetables had finished cooking through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan swallowed before continuing. “I just...I mean you would probably have more fun with Teldryn out here. You decided to take a busybody instead…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik went to get some bowls from his pack. “Didn’t you ever do anything like this with Tel?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan shook his head, a little embarrassed by that fact.  “No...well...not since we were youths. He took me stargazing once...stole a bottle of Sujamma from his father and we sat on a hill overlooking the city.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, that sounds romantic.  You guys only went the one time?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.  After that, life got busy, and before either of us realized it, the eruption happened and we were evacuating,” Farhan explained, taking his filled bowl from Aerik.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you just...kept working after that?”  Aerik sat down next to him rather than go back to his original spot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I helped with the evacuation and was hired as Councilor Morvayne’s steward when we were given Raven Rock to settle.  After all the chaos, I don’t know… I felt like I couldn’t rest while I had others to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik ate while he listened, only pausing to ask, “So why’d you retire then?  The real reason?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan swirled his spoon in his bowl and let out a soft half-laugh. “I realized I’d spent so much time helping everyone else that I had nothing for myself.  It...sounds really stupid when I say it out loud.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik shook his head. “I don’t think so.  What it </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound like, though, is I was right in making you take a break.  You’ve been busting your ass for everyone else for decades, including for kids you don’t even have yet. It’s about time you take some time for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re here with me,” Farhan pointed out, a hint of a smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just here to enhance your time off.  Make sure you get the maximum amount of relaxation in.  Now you should eat before it gets cold,” Aerik scolded with a flirtatious grin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan sputtered but managed a ‘thank you’ before he started to eat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The water was just the right temperature as Farhan slid in, sighing comfortably.  How long had it been since he’d taken a bath like this? Not rushing to clean himself, but just enjoying it?  He couldn’t actually remember and that bugged him. Aerik was right. He really had been doing too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moreover, he was going to be bathing with someone else, which had never happened before.  Well, not intimately anyway, and he knew Aerik well enough at this point to know it was going to be intimate.  Aerik’s efforts to impress him hadn’t been subtle, and Farhan found it impossible to deny that he found Aerik attractive; but he couldn’t figure out why or how Aerik saw the same in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t as young as he used to be, and while he certainly didn’t feel old, he knew he wasn’t as fit as he used to be, either.  He could still fight decently and he had some strength to him, but years of supervisory work and little else had left him soft and lanky.  It was easy enough to forget about all that when the three of them were together, But now Farhan was alone with Aerik, and the thought made him feel more than a little self-conscious.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He curled his knees up to his chest, staring off into space as his mind churned,  then let out a surprised squeak when he felt hands at his shoulders and a solid body at his back.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really jumpy.  You know you don’t have to worry right now, right?”  Aerik laughed a bit, placing his legs on either side of the mer as he got comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I just didn’t hear you.” Farhan had been too lost in his own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik hummed.  “You’re still tense though.  What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...sorry.” Farhan tried to will himself to relax but it wasn’t working.  His legs wouldn’t even straighten out. “I’m just…” he trailed off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thinking too much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan nodded.  “I can’t get my mind to shut off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What were you thinking about this time?” Aerik asked, moving a hand to start tugging at Farhan’s hair tie.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mer rushed to catch his hand before stopping.  His hand lingered for a brief moment before he let go with a heavy groan.  “It’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik froze for a moment before he finished taking his hair down.  He brushed most of it over Farhan’s shoulder, and began tracing his fingers from his spine to his shoulder.  “You can trust me, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”  Farhan’s skin started to pimple under the light touches, heat rising in his face.  “I just...keep trying to figure out why you’re like this with me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik smoothed his hand over Farhan’s hair before moving in front of him.  "So... Before we started all this. When was the last time you were, y'know, with someone? And I don't mean just sex. I mean, someone who cares about you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan floated back a little, making space. "I've only ever been with Teldryn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he let out a small chuckle. "Well... I guess once you've had the best..." He sighed and looked up at the sky, licking his lips. "I could probably sit here all night listing all the ways I think you're amazing and gorgeous and one of the best mers I've met in a long time." He looked back down, locking eyes with Farhan, his expression serious. "But something tells me you'd still find ways to not believe me." A pause. "Am I wrong? Because, if I am, I could totally sit here and start listing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan swallowed shallowly, the heat growing deeper in his face. "I'm not..." he started but immediately stopped, realizing he was doing exactly what the man predicted. "I just...don't understand. I mean, you've got Teldryn...by comparison I'm..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm gonna stop you right there," Aerik interrupted. Cautiously, he pushed off the side of the pool, drifting a little closer, still keeping space between them. "First of all, I was never looking for Teldryn volume two. You guys are nothing alike, and that's a good thing. Secondly... Can I touch you?" His brows were drawn in concern, nervousness rippling across his face. "Not like... I mean, is that okay, right now?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan dropped his gaze, only momentarily. Maybe he wasn't the only one worried about this?  He nodded, finally uncurling his legs from his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik floated forward, sliding his arms around Farhan’s waist, and leaned in to press a feather-light kiss on his neck. "So I was thinking," he pressed another kiss along the underside of his jaw, "maybe I could show you what I like about you instead?" He nipped Farhan's earlobe, producing a gasp. "With some possible narration along the way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The offer made Farhan feel weak, his stomach fluttering -- something he hadn’t felt since the early days with Teldryn.  It made him feel a little younger...a little more attractive. He leaned into the touches, a hand coming around to hold at Aerik’s back.  “Please?” It wasn’t a plea but his voice still held a desire and hope that the man could help with squelching the thoughts he’d had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love it when you ask nicely…” Aerik murmured, tracing the shell of Farhan’s ear to the tip with his lips.  Farhan shivered, nudging closer. His face was burning already, body trembling from anxiousness and anticipation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik pulled away from his ear to kiss him.  Like their very first, he was tender but Farhan could feel there was more intent now.  Just as he moved into it, Aerik broke the contact, going for his throat again, a leg nudging between his knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan couldn’t help but follow Aerik’s mouth, his fingers pressing into his back every time he felt the hint of teeth on his neck.  Aerik’s breath was hotter than the water and every now and then when he’d feel it flow across his skin he’d shiver. His own breathing changed when Aerik started to trail lower, his attentions constantly switching between barely there to firm and insistent.  Keeping him on his toes kept his mind from wandering, and from the soft chuckle he heard from Aerik, his partner knew that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Aerik reached his chest, his hands shifted to grip Farhan’s hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs.  “You like that?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could really answer, Aerik licked a water droplet off a nipple then took the nub in his mouth, causing Farhan to arch towards him with a light gasp.  He suckled then flicked it with the tip of his tongue. Farhan’s head fell back, his free hand grabbing Aerik’s hair as he squirmed beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The circles became larger and drifted away from Farhan’s hips, across his thighs and between them, massaging the inside of each.  Aerik moved to the other side, taking in not just the nipple but a mouthful of the skin around it and sucked hard, causing Farhan to jolt and moan.  He kicked a leg out before reeling it back. His body no longer shook from his earlier hesitation. Now, he wanted to get closer to Aerik any way that he could.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik wasn’t forceful, but he did pin Farhan’s hips down as he worked his legs.  Fingers pressed at the muscles, rolling into them, squeezing when they came across a leftover knot from the horse ride days earlier.  When he released Farhan’s nipple, he planted a wet kiss on it and started a trail of light but toothy bites lower until he got about mid-stomach, where the surface of the water sloshed around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan’s breathing had grown heavy already.  He glanced down when Aerik let up, and their eyes met. Aerik grinned..  “Believe me yet?” He cocked his head as best he could with Farhan still gripping his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to stop if I said I do?  Because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want you to stop…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want me to keep going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…  Please.  Keep going, I believe you, keep going.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik let out a breathy chuckle. “Hold on.” He hooked his arms under Farhan’s legs and brought his knees up onto his shoulders, exposing the mer’s cock and part of his hips above the water.  Farhan gasped and scrambled to get a good enough grip on Aerik’s back, but found it too slick. He let go with both hands and leaned back, balancing on his elbows at the edge of the pool.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a pause while Aerik waited for Farhan to get steady, his eyes never leaving the mer’s.  When he finally settled, Aerik looked down at his length, which stood at attention, glistening in the moonlight.  Farhan bit his lip; the look Aerik was giving him suggested he was about to have a feast.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You good now, sexy?” Aerik’s voice was low, hungry. “Ready for me to continue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan took in a deep breath, wriggled a bit in Aerik’s hold around his legs to test his balance, and nodded. “Yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik quirked a brow. “Yes, what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied, Aerik leaned forward and gave a long, wet stroke of his tongue along Farhan’s cock, maintaining eye contact as he did.  Farhan shuddered out a moan, his head falling back again when Aerik’s lips wrapped around him. Hands came to grab at his ass beneath the water, squeezing and pulling apart his cheeks as Aerik took in more.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aerik...please…”  Farhan’s hips writhed as Aerik reached the very base and swallowed, then sucked deeply as he came back up.  Aerik moaned around him, continuing until Farhan couldn’t take it anymore, letting him know it was too much.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik released him with a wet pop and a sloppy kiss to the tip of his cock before carefully sliding Farhan’s legs off his shoulders and back down into the water.  Farhan took a moment to catch his breath before he shot forward, practically tackling Aerik as he went to kiss him. It was hasty and awkward, completely lust-driven and absolutely desperate; all tongue and teeth but Aerik kept up, pulling Farhan closer into his lap and reciprocating the embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it you liked that?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes…  A little...</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>...too much…” Aerik’s hands were back on his ass, squeezing and grinding their hips together while he nipped teasingly at Farhan’s lips.  “I wasn’t going to last...if you kept it up…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik chuckled, moving to his ear to nibble on the lobe.  “I saw that. You did so good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan shuddered from hearing the praise as his and his partner’s lengths slid across each other’s.  “Can you show me some more? Please?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bite came to right below his ear and Farhan groaned.  Aerik’s knuckle grazed across his entrance, and his head fell into the man’s shoulder as he pressed against it.  “I want you so bad…” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good…” Aerik was finally responding to his begging, his voice cracking a bit.  “I want you too, sexy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik didn’t waste any time.  Farhan leaned over the edge of the pool, his ass out of the water just enough so the oil that Aerik had put nearby wouldn’t get washed away.  He moaned quietly as he was prepared, hands scraping across the smooth rock beneath him as he pressed back into Aerik’s fingers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan whined, nodding vigorously as he pushed back even further against his partner’s hand.  Aerik’s free hand came up to smack his ass and Farhan yelped.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Another smack.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!  I’m ready!  I want you!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan was rewarded with one more swat before Aerik rubbed the area soothingly, leaning down to kiss at his shoulder-blade. The mer arched back to the kisses, groaning in anticipation as he felt Aerik rub against him.  “Please...Aerik...please,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their moans echoed when Aerik finally pressed in, Farhan shifting to rest on his elbows.  Once fully seated, Aerik moved Farhan’s hair over his shoulder again, nestling next to his ear, anchoring his arms on either side of him.  A moan bubbled from Farhan’s throat, his hips instinctively pushing further back against him, wanting to feel him as deeply as he could.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aerik started slow, the first few thrusts shallow and firm but while it was lovely, it wasn’t enough for Farhan.  He waited until Aerik came forward again before driving his own hips back to meet him, ripping a shout from his own throat.  He bit back a laugh when he heard Aerik’s surprised groan in his ear, and waited until the next motion to do it again.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Aerik started to move how Farhan wanted him to, increasing the force with which he drove into him.  The water sloshed around them, just barely covering up the sound of slapping skin but doing nothing to cover the noises coming from the pair themselves.  Farhan had started to let his mind fall into the pleasure until Aerik stopped suddenly, snapping him out of it. He sharply gasped as his partner pulled out, grabbed his leg and flipped him partially on his back and side.  Aerik straightened his leg and left it to rest on his shoulder, one arm wrapping around it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna see you.”  Aerik panted and guided himself back inside, dragging his hand up Farhan’s groin to his stomach as he pressed. Farhan couldn’t hold back a guttural moan that built up as he met Aerik’s eyes, the sight only partially obscured by the hair in his eyes.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were no teasing languid thrusts this time. Aerik went hard from the start.  Farhan grabbed at the ground beneath himself, his body trembling, that soft belly he had been so concerned about contracting beneath his partner’s hand until it snaked back down, coming to fist his cock.  He cried out, then bit his lip as he tried to move his hips to meet Aerik’s, his orgasm building in his gut like molten fire.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan let go and reached up to grab his own hair as it hit, snarling out his moans as he spilled across Aerik’s hand and his own stomach.  Aerik groaned as he clenched around him, barely making it another full thrust before his own climax crashed through him. He shakily continued until both of them had milked everything they could from each other. When it was over, he let down Farhan’s leg and pulled him into the water, laughing breathlessly as Farhan yelped.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan relaxed into Aerik’s frame, comfortably nestled between his legs, back to chest while he held a wooden bowl floating in front of them.  Aerik was tracing up and down his arm with one hand while the other played with Farhan’s hair.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got really gorgeous hair. Why do you keep it tied up so much?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan grabbed a snowberry from the bowl and reached behind him to feed to Aerik, chuckling a little when he felt his tongue brush one of his fingers upon taking it.  “It gets in the way when I’m working.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see it down more often,” Aerik told him after he finished the berry.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’d have to not be working.”  Farhan grabbed a berry for himself, popping it between his teeth.  He shifted a little, leaning his head back onto Aerik’s shoulder to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” Aerik told him, nudging his chin against the side of the mer’s forehead.  “I want you to relax more. If I have to, I’ll tie you down to make sure you do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Farhan flushed a little, but laughed. “Aerik, if anyone can make me relax, it’s you.  Speaking of being tied down, though...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>